Once Around the Ocean
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Four-year-old Emily Turner has been kidnapped by a ' suppose to be dead' Capitan Barbossa.Years after Jack Sparrow fell off the cliff, he's encountered again by an old friend under very similar circumstances.
1. Chapter One

Once Around the Ocean  
  
Summary- About four years after Jack Sparrow fell off the cliff, he's approched by a long lost friend under similar conditions as before  
  
Authors Note- I don't know how many of you saw the scene after the credits of the movie but here it is- monkey goes back to the caves (where Barbossa is lying) grabs one of the coins, and curses himself. Now, before you read this, imagine that Barbossa was brought back to life as well, making him cursed as well.  
  
Disclaimer- Like I'd be smart enough to own anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
She gently pushed the door open, only allowing one eye to peek inside. Clear coast. Quietly walking inside, she placed the light door back into frame. Her world suddenly seemed brighter once she jumped into the sane. Despite the dark atmosphere of the blacksmith shop, it met every aspect of the girls fascination and her wandering eye. Directly across from her was the apple of that eye. The fire pit. Sliding the tip of her tongue over her lips, her feet slowly began to inch out of the standing position. Tiny footprints were created across the sandy ground as she approched the fence of piled stones around the roaring fire. Just was one hand was placed upon the top- she jumped back. The snoring of Mister Brown was what startled her, leaning backwards in the corner chair, asleep. The chair couldn't have been any more tipsy than he would have been awake.  
  
She groaned and went back to work, clamping both hands on the stone, pulling herself only a few inches off the ground before pressing her knees in the uneven cracks of the wall. She balanced her weight on one arm and reached outward with the other towards the handle of the iron stick extending from the fire.  
  
" Emily!" an arm wrapped around her wait and lifted her mid air. Caught again. " How many times do I have to tell you?".  
  
Her fathers booming voice woke Mister Brown. He grunted a few times, then looked up at them, " when did you two get in?" the man asked in a drunken tone.  
  
" Glad to know this place is under control when I'm not here".  
  
Emily smirked, turning her neck to see her father, " I can do that".  
  
Will adjusted his daughters position in his arms so he was facing her, " why don't you concentrate on tying your shoes, then we'll talk about sword fighting".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will casually walked into the entry hall of his home, purposly slamming the front door to cause attention. And he was right, seconds later, Elizabeth rushed onto the balcony of the stairwell.  
  
" Will, thank god" she frantically pleaded, " Emily's run off again, I don't think she's hiding in the house, perhaps she's at-".  
  
" The shop?" he finished for her. He knew his daughter as though they share one mind, one aduly mind. Whenever Emily did disappear, often as it was, she was either hiding around the house (which did make finding her quiet the challenge) or at the blacksmith shop Mister Brown owned. A majority of the times, that's where she was found.  
  
Elizabeth ran down the steps, " you have to go check! She could impale herself on a sword, or-or fall into the fire pit".  
  
" Or impale herself on a sword and then fall into the firepit". Her face drained of color, he couldn't pretend any longer and began to laugh. From behind his back, Will revealed their young daughter.  
  
" Four years you've been in this world!" Elizabeth beamed, though sighed with relief, " and three of them you've been wandering off". Emily giggled, the sweet sound it was which always made her mother smile. " I think our young blacksmith needs a bath".  
  
" Me?" Will cooed.  
  
Elizabeth pointed to the girl in his arms, " her".  
  
" Me?" Emily mocked.  
  
" You can play pirates in the bathtub".  
  
Emily began to wiggle, her signal for Will to hand her over. While heading back to the staircase, Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder at her husband who mouthed ' pirates?' with a questionable expression. She only shrugged in response.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dressed in a nightgown that dragged on the floor, Emily Turner paced around her bedroom, the tune ' A Pirates Life' under her breath. Will was standing outside her door, listening to each lyric.  
  
" Bed time Em" he walked in before she got to the second chorus. He helped her into the large bed, burying her under body under the blankets then sitting on the edge of the mattress. " Can you promise me something sweetheart?".  
  
She snuggled against her pillows, " yep".  
  
" You're hiding games are as much fun for you are they are for me, and I want you to have all the fun you can. But promise me you won't leave the house. Hide in the pantry, mummy doesn't know about that one yet" he smiled.  
  
" You don't trust me?" there were those eyes, that look she definatly inherited from her mother.   
  
" No, no, I trust you" she was four-years-old and he wasnt lying, " it's the crazy people out there I don't trust, and I don't want you to get hurt".  
  
" Okay" she whispered, too exhausted for an argument.  
  
Will gently kissed her forehead, " thank you. And I promise, if you stil want to be a blacksmith when you're older, I'll give you any sword you want, deal?".  
  
" Deal" she smirked, " but I think I want to be something else".  
  
He laughed, " really, whats that?" but she shook her head, indicating that she wasn't going to tell. He knew by that time and day that if she wasn't willing to say something, she wasn't going to say it.  
  
" Fair enough. Good night Emily".  
  
She turned on her side, clutching her teddy bear, " good nght daddy". He turned down the oil lamp, but caught before leaving the room. " Who's Jack Sparrow?" the girl asked in a groggy voice.  
  
Will stopped dead in his tracks. Without looking back at his daughter, or much of an idea on how to answer that question. " Just- an old friend" he would of asked how she came across that name- but then again, it was Port Royal, where Jack Sparrow was more or less a legend. ANd he didn't want a three am discussion- not with a four-year-old in the least.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elizabeth sat at her vanity table, softly running a bursh through her long, curly hair, taking each stroke slowly and sensually. She didn't say anything when she saw her husband walk into their bedroom in the mirrors reflection. He was the first to speak.  
  
" First its playing pirates in the bathtub, now she's asking about Jack, tomorrow she may commandeer her first ship".  
  
" Now that she will definatly had gotten from you, it's your blood".  
  
Will began to remove his shirt, ignoring the last part of her comment, " before she was born, I thought we decided we werent going to expose any of our children to........well, you know".  
  
She placed the brush on the table and turned around in the stool to face him, " that was a while ago, when you made that certain decision. If there's one thing I ever did learn, it was that thing change easily, whether they're in your control or not"  
  
" I just wants whats best for her".  
  
Elizabeth got up and slowly stepped over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting, " and as long as she has you as your father, she will get the best. But she has the blood of a pirate, no words can change that".  
  
As the stars and the moonlight decorated the night sky, the young couple drifted off into a peaceful slumber, unaware of the fact that their daughter would not be there when they were to wake the next morning. 


	2. Chapter Two

Once Around the Ocean  
  
Summary- Four years after Jack Sparrow jumps off the cliff, he encountered by an old friend under similar circumstances  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing and a whole lot of it  
  
Authors Note- I know Norrington wasn't that bad of a guy ( I'm willing to ignore that he wanted to hang Jack, just as long as he diesn't do it again) and as much of a @$$ I make him in the story, I'll give him a break in the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Will awoke in the early morning to gray skies streaking through the lace curtains, a light breeze rippled across the floor. Early as it was, he knew that someone down the hall was ready for the day. Gently moving Elizabeth's sleeping head from his arm and descended to the bedroom.   
  
Her curtians were seperated, teh day light from the bay windows revealing an empty bed. Usually she's wait for hom. Figuring she must have been too impatient for him that morning and had already went downstairs. But she wasn't in the kitchen, or the den, or the living room. There wasn't any worry yet, Emily must have been hiding, she always was. Will searched all her famous spots, even the pantry.  
  
" Emily, come on out, you got me" he called, his voice echoing in the hallway. Any where she'd be able to fit, and fifteen minutes later, nothing. " Emily!" he yelled, " Emily, this isn't funny!".  
  
He was back outside their bedroom, a half asleep Elizabeth emerged from the doorway, " what are you doing?".  
  
Will opened the hallway closet, " she's hiding again".  
  
Elizabeth yawned, " the shop?".  
  
" No, she promised me she wouldn't go there anymore".  
  
" She's three. I'll go check again downstairs, perhaps she moved". After she disappeared down the stairwell, Will felt a pinch of panic in the bit of his stomach. " Will!" the earth shattering scream errupted. He nearly dove over the railing and raced through the kitchen and to the back door where she was standing. One hand was clamped over her mouth, the other aimed at the floor. The patio door was open a few inches, part of the glass being broken. Laying under scattered pieces of broken glass were muddy foot prints. They didn't belong to him, and certainly didn't belong to Emily. " Someone broke in, what if-".  
  
Will grabbed his wife's wrists, " it's okay, Liz, i'm going to find her, stay here and keep looking". As soon as she nodded, he took off running out the same door. Those in the streets of Port Royal stood as a maze for him and the lightening fast speed he was bolting at. He didn't bother with the door at Browns shop, instead he was just chucked himself at the frame, tripping inside and into the sand. Ignoring the sight of Mister Brown actually being awake, Will srambled to his feet, avoiding the sand on his clothing.  
  
" Is Emily here?" he desperatly tried to catch his breath.  
  
Brown glanced over his shoulder into the firepit, then across the room, " did we name the donkey Emily?".  
  
" No!" Will snapped, " my daughter Emily, have you seen her?" Brown shook her head, " anywhere?".  
  
" Bloody hell it's early, shouldn't she be in bed?".  
  
" You're telling me".  
  
Will took the same path at the same speed home. He found Elizabeth slumped over her knees on the living room sofa. Govenor Swann, or the former govenor as he was now, but still Elizabeth's father, was standing in the oppisite doorway. And on the coffee table- a human skull.  
  
" What the hell is that?" he concentrated more on the skull rahter than his father-in-law.  
  
Elizabeth remained as a statue, " I found it in Emily's bed" her voice cracked and she looked up at him, " Will, someone kidnapped her. Someone took Emily".  
  
Will sighed, sitting on the arm of the closest chair, " don't you think we're jumping to conclusions too fast? She may just be wandering........somewhere".  
  
" Then why the skull?" Elizabeth cried, " she's collected strange things, but this is obserd!".  
  
" I have every Navy officer out there searching for her, if she is in Port Royal, we'll find her in a matter of an hour" Mister Swann proudly announced, even smiling, Will snarled, remembering how much he hated that man.  
  
Elizabeth sprung to her feet, " no, someone took our daughter! And I won't stand here waiting when she could be heavens knows where!".  
  
He stood as well, gently encircling his hands around her arms, '' we'll find her" he softly spoke, " I promise, she couldn't have gone too far".  
  
" I can always hear everything that went on in her room, how could someone have come here and taken our daughter without us knowing!" she flung herself at Will's chest, screaming in tears. He wrapped his arms around her. " She's only four Will, she' still a baby".  
  
To make an addition to the ' appealing' guest list, Norrington entered from the entry hall and stood next to Mister Swann. " Capitan Jack Sparrow has been arrested".  
  
Both Will and Elizabeth stopped breathing. She looked across the way, stunned enough just to hear the name, let alone the news that went along with it. " Jack" she gasped.  
  
And Norrington heard her, " he was found dropping anchor at the docks, his ship being searched for your daughter and he will be hung by the end of the week".  
  
" Jack Sparrow has not been seen in Port Royal for years" Will said, mostly to interrupt Elizabeth before she said something too drastic.   
  
" Strange how he makes his encore the day Emily vanishes" the old govenor stated.  
  
" He wouldn't do that!" Elizabeth yelled, and this time could not be stopped, " Jack isn't that kind of person. Is that your solution to everything? Arresting people and then hanging them?".  
  
" Well thanks to Mister Turner here, Sparrow not only has a reason for still being alive, but one to seek out revenge'' Norrington said, " kidnapping your child for example".  
  
Elizabeth nearly lunged herself at Norrington, but Will grabbed her arm, said ' excuse us' and pulled her into the kitchen. " We have to stay calm, panicking will only waste time".  
  
" Jack wouldn't do this, right?" she cried, " you know that!".  
  
" Of course I do" he knew that if Jack had snuck into their home the night before, it would have been more than obvious, " we're going to find Emily".  
  
She took frantic breaths, " maybe- you could go.....and speak- with Jack".  
  
Will, nor Elizabeth, had spoken, heard from, or mentioned Jack Sparrow for years- ever since he jumped off the cliff in yet another escape and returned to capitan of the Black Pearl. " I don't think that would help".  
  
" I don't know, I just got this- this feeling that he knows something- maybe about the skull, I don't know" he still didn't look convinced, " please! please do this! Those men searching are usless as can be!".  
  
He stalled, only for a brief moment, " alright" he figured not only for his daughter, but he could at least convince the authorities that Jack was completly innocent.....and save his life once again.  
  
Elizabeth hugged her husband, squeezing the oxygen out of him, " thank you so much" she breathed.  
  
" Stay here"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unlike the journey to the blacksmith shop, Will was much calmer and slower towards the kail in town. He had no idea if Jack Sparrow could help, or even bother to offer his assistance. And even if he did refuse, Will would understand entirely.   
  
There was only one gaurd on duty at the time. And older man who was too involved in his book to notice Will- and seem to have become mute to the yells coming from the cells below.  
  
" How many bloody lanugages do I have to say it in?! Well I only know one, I DIDN'T DO A THING. I'm innocent! Well....at least to this charge. You helpless oaths are just bored! You need entertainment so you're going to kill me?! I tell you, I can do a dance number, and I promise that would be much more to your liking!".  
  
Will appeared from the confinement of the small staircase that led to the stone and iron jail cells. Jacks calls immediatly silenced upon the precise moment he saw him. " Hello Jack". 


	3. Chapter Three

Once Around the Ocean  
  
Summary- Years after Jack Sparrow jumped off the cliff, he's encountered once again by an old friend, under similar circumstances  
  
Authors Note- I know that Barbossa didn't really have a skull with him (you'll find out what I mean in the chapter) but he's holding it in the movies posters and banners etc., so just go along with it.  
  
Disclaimer- Me? Own something this awesome? Never.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Jack remained in the position he was already in, gripping the bars in order to hold himself against them. His yelling automatically stopped among seeing WIll standing before him. Over the time since last seeing the other, both men were identically thinking on how the either had not changed in any way- physically that is.  
  
" I'm beginning to notice a pettern in the way we encounter one another" he jumped back onto the straw scattered floor and strolled across the cell to the sone ledge and sat down, " perhaps next time you can be on the other side of the bars, hmm?".  
  
Will ignored his ignorance, though didn't blame him for being so, " how are you Jack?".  
  
He leaned forward on his knees, the eyes outlined by coal staring directly at him, " take a wild guess" he snarked, " I'm stuck in here, I'm hungry, my ships being bombarded by wig wearing clowns, I'm hungry, I'm under false accustion, and- I'm hungry".  
  
" I'll get you out" Will muttered.  
  
Jack got up, " see, it's all tihs, all over again. Forget it, they'll just hang my dead body for this one. Imagine it Will, I barely dock when I'm tackled and accused of murdering that Swann guys grandkid, must me Elizabeth's kid" the last part was rather quiet.  
  
The very thought of Emily being dead sent a horrid chill down Will's spine, " yeah, it's her daughter".  
  
Jack tweaked an eyebrow that disappeared under his bandana, " still see the girl?".  
  
" It's my daughter too".  
  
" I'll take that as a yes" he started at Will, who looked away for a silent moment, " why are you here? Because you think I took your daughter?".  
  
" Because I know you didn't" Will glanced upward, " and I want you to help me find the person that did".  
  
Jack gazed over his shoulder and around the cell, " well, she's not here, but I'll let you know if I see her".  
  
" I'm serious".  
  
" I know you are" he returned to the bars, " but you expect things to go back to the way they were? Remember, I'm a pirate".  
  
Will eyes become more narrow, " I am too".  
  
" No you're not, you're a blacksmith, and you said so yourself, years ago".  
  
He backed away to where Jack wouldn't see his face, " I didn't mean what I said that day, not a word".  
  
Jack slipped his hands through the gate and hung there, " that's not you Will, you speak your mind and nothing less" he always managed to keep a casual tone, no matter what the subject.  
  
Will took a deep breath, " Elizabeth was pregnant, we had less than a minute to make a decision. Even if she was flexiable, I thought it was best for a baby, or a child. I was hoping you would understand".  
  
It was, and Jack silently agreeded, as he done the last time this was in discussion. " You know, I would, but kids really don't like me, I think its the look I have going. I'm sure she'd be no different, whatever her name is".  
  
" Emily" and with that strong voice, Will was facing him again, " her name is Emily, and she knows yours. If theres pirate in my blood, then it's the same in hers".  
  
Upon seeing the deep expression of WIll, Jack not only realized the love this man had for his daughter, but the possible danger the young girl could be in. " Go back home Will" he calmsy ordered, " and stay there until dawn tomorrow morning".  
  
He wasn't going to help, and that was Will's final thought. " Good bye Jack" and he simply left the way he came.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He said he wouldn't help, didn't he" those were Elizabeth's greeting words when she heard him walk in.   
  
Will appeared before her in the living room, hours after leaving and wandering around town without a meaning after leaving the jail. The colors of the setting sun glowed against the walls. " No" he sat down next to her, " and if I were in his place, I would have had the same response''.  
  
Elizabeth leaned against his shoulder, " did you try to explain it to him?" he nodded, " perhaps he needs time. After four years, he's back in prison and you appear out of nowhere with the situation you're in. Visit him again tomorrow afternoon, maybe things will be different".  
  
" They will be, he'll be dead. It's like he wants his death to prove a point" Will leaned forward, knowing that was something in infamous Jack Sparrow would do, " I know all my concentraion should be on Emily, and it is, but......I don't know".  
  
There was a dreadful pause. " Now that you mentioned Emily" he looked back at her, " do you remember Capitan Barbossa, and that skull he always had?".  
  
He immediatly caught onto her lead, " Liz, Capitan Barbossa is dead, Jack killed him".  
  
" Maybe so, but how can we be so certain of that?".  
  
" We watched him die".  
  
She too leaned into an identical position, " Jack had us out of that cave rather fast, what if he was still alive when we left? And he recovered? What if he's still alive now?".  
  
Will nearly began laughing, " honey, I think you're just a little- overwhelmed".  
  
" Will, we may not know much at this point, but I know that this morning, when you woke up, Emily was not in her bed, but a skull was. And that is the trademark of Barbossa. If not him, if maybe he really did die, which we do not know, then it's someone following very closely in that mans footsteps. Someone whom is most likely a pirate, someone Jack may know".  
  
He was about to object to the fact that pirates may not be the ones responsible for their daughters kidnapping. Then again, pirates were the one of the two kinds of people found in Port Royal. And if a townie were to have done it, there would have been news by that hour. Will stared deeply into Elizabeth's eyes, the depth of their coloring. The last, and only other time, he had seen such a glare was the night in the cabin, when he was wrapping her injured hand. " He said to wait here".  
  
" What?".  
  
" Jack" he kenw the only thing she wanted other than her daughter, was the one man who could help them find her, " he told me to wait here until dawn".  
  
Elizabeth shook her head in wonder, " why?" not like he had planned to go anywhere else.  
  
Will shrugged, " never understood that man, but I've got the urge to trust him this time".  
  
" You always did".  
  
" Then there's no reason to not to now, I trusted him with you, I trust him with Emily".  
  
She gently pushed him back against the cushion, indicating her slight relaxation and rested her head under his neck. " We have time, all we can do now is wait for that faith. Try and get some rest, she'll be fine'' untrusting as those final words were, it did the trick.  
  
Moments later the two fell into a very uneasy slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on Bootstrap, wake up and smell the sunshine" a raspy, yet soft toned voice twitched in his mind.  
  
Will's eyes cracked open, it was more dark than it was light. But the outline of the man standing over him could not go unrecognized. " Jack?" he whispered, his voice still drowned in sleep.  
  
" Get up, we gotta get a move on".  
  
He looked down to see Elizabeth was still sleeping on him, " what are you talking about? Going where?".  
  
" To get your daughter". 


End file.
